One to many colors
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: Tommy and Kimi are at college, she keeps setting him up with blind dates, but is she trying to cover something up? TK [Chapter 4 now up]
1. Days at uni

Resting his head against his hand Tommy stared at the math problem infront of him. Throwing his pencil down on the desk he finally gave up and fell back onto his bed. Rubbing his face he tried to think of something he could do to take his mind off his homework  
  
Just then his phone rang  
  
Reaching over to his bedside table he picked it up and pressed the green button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"Hey TomTom!!"  
_  
He sighed "Hey Kimi."  
  
_"What's up?"  
_  
"You rang me Kimi" he said sitting up  
  
_"Oh yeah. What are you doing tonight?"_  
  
"Well I'm supposed to finish this uni work, but I need a break"  
  
_"That's perfect! There is this girl you have to meet"_  
  
He fell back on his bed "No Kimi! No more girls. I'm sick of you trying to set me up with people"  
  
_"But..."_  
  
"No but's Kimi I'm serious. Why do you have to do this every night we go out?"  
  
_"But..."_  
  
"I mean why can't you take care of your own love life? I heard about you and Jake"  
  
_"But..."_  
  
"But what?"  
  
_"Err...that's all I got. Please come out this is the last time I swear"_  
  
"But..."  
  
_"PUUUUUULLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!"_  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'll come, but this better be the last time"  
  
_"Great. I'll give you 30 minutes then I'll come to your dorm. See ya soon"_  
  
"Yeah see ya" he said as they both hung up "How can she always do that to me?" he said under his breath before picking up a towel and heading to the shower  
  
**=== 30 minutes later**  
  
Kimi arrived exactly when she said she would, wearing baggy purple chords, small black spaghetti top with a pink fishnet top over it. She knocked madly until Al, Tommys room mate, opened the door  
  
"Hey Al!" she said with her usual smile  
  
"Hey Kim, you after Tom?" he said letting her in  
  
"Yeah we're going to get wasted. You wanna come?"  
  
"I might do. I have an essay to do for tomorrow. You going to be at Gosta?"  
  
"Aren't we always?" she said knocking on Tommys door "Hey bitch. Time to go"  
  
"Just give me a second to do my hair" he shouted through the door  
  
"Honestly. You take even longer than me" she said as Tommy opened his door dressed in black baggy jeans, white T-shirt with a black porn shirt over the top. "Hey you clean up good" she said as he locked his door behind him  
  
"Thanks a lot. Where's...whoever" he said noticing she was alone  
  
"We're meeting her there come on" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the front door. "Bye Al!!!"  
  
"See yas" he said not turning away from his computer  
  
"Does she at least have a name?" Tommy asked as Kimi let go of his hand to wave at some people she knew  
  
"Yeah. Michelle" she said as Tommy stopped in his track. Kimi turned around and looked at him strangely "What?"  
  
"Please tell me it isn't Michelle Johnson" he said grabbing her by her shoulders  
  
"Ok...OW" she said as Tommy let go "Yeah why what's the problem?" she said rubbing her left shoulder  
  
"She's in my math class. She just wont shut up about her vacation in England. She is insanely boring. Please make an excuse. Phone her and tell her I was ill or something. Please don't make me sit through another conversation"  
  
**=== Gosta  
**  
"...after that we went to see Cats at London's west end..." Michelle started as Tommy faked a smile at her then cringed to Kimi  
  
"Really? Wow" Kimi said as she turned to Tommy and cringed to. She quickly downed her beer "Well I'm off to the bar"  
  
"I'll help you" Tommy quickly said getting up and running up to the bar after her   
  
"Oh my god. I thought you were just trying to get out of this" she said as she ordered 3 beers  
  
"We need an excuse. Any ideas?"  
  
"What about...we have to go back and see to our kids?"  
  
"Our kids?" Tommy asked confused  
  
"It's called lying you should try it some time." she said as their beers arrived  
  
"No that wont work."  
  
"Ok then...how about we get SO drunk it wont seem so boring?"  
  
"Sounds good" Tommy said downing his beer before buying 2 more and 2 shots of vodka  
  
When the drinks arrived he poured the vodka into his and Kimis beer and headed back to Michelle  
  
"Here's your drink" Kimi said handing Michelle her beer  
  
"Thanks...now where was I?"  
  
**=== Several beer and vodka combos later**  
  
"So...what your saying is that the duck would win?" Kimi asked Tommy as she took another drink  
  
"Every time! Think about it. Chickens can't fly or go in water. So that's 2 advantages ducks have. Then theres the beak its HUGE. Not like a tiny chicken beak" Tommy said demonstrating a bird pecking with a tiny beak. Kimi burst into laughter before looking over to where Michelle was  
  
"Hey were is Michelle?" Kimi said pointing to the empty chair  
  
"Maybe the duck got her" Tommy said before the 2 burst out laughing  
  
Kimi looked quickly at her watch "Does that say 10 or 11?"   
  
Tommy squinted at the wrist Kimi was pushing into his face "It says 2 Kimi"  
  
"Oh yeah" she said before bursting into laughter again  
  
"Maybe we should go" Tommy said noticing the emptiness of the bar  
  
Looking around quickly Kimi nodded and tried to stand up, but fell straight on her ass. She burst out laughing again  
  
"I fell over"  
  
"Yeah" Tommy said just managing to keep stable "I had noticed" they both giggled as Tommy pulled her up. They stood close and were about to kiss before they realized where they were  
  
"So..home" Kimi said turning away quickly  
  
"Err...yeah home" Tommy said as they staggered to the door  
  
As the cold fresh air hit them they felt just how drunk they were  
  
"Which way do we live?" Kimi asked not recognizing anything  
  
"Maybe you should ring our kids" Tommy said before they began laughing again "I think it's this way"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No, but if we get lost we can...do...something" he said trying to think of something  
  
As he did Kimi slipped, but was caught just in time.  
  
"You really are wasted" Tommy said "Maybe you should stay at mine tonight"  
  
"That is a real good idea" she said wrapping an arm around his back  
  
"I'm always full of good ideas. Look at...that book I wrote"  
  
Kimi burst out laughing "That was a good book"  
  
Somehow they managed to make their way back to Tommys dorm  
  
"Sssh they are all asleep" Tommy whispered  
  
"Ok" Kimi said back as she tried to tip-toe passed the door, but failed miserably falling over again and bursting out in laughter  
  
"I said be quiet" Tommy said laughing with her  
  
"No you didn't you said Ssssh" she said as she got picked up again  
  
Tommy opened his door and Kimi jumped onto his bed  
  
"Why is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?"  
  
"Is it?" he said sitting next to her  
  
"Yeah I could fall asleep right now" she said lying back  
  
"Hey don't think your sleeping here. Your on the floor"  
  
"But I'm drunk!"  
  
"So am I"  
  
"I'm drunker" she said making Tommy laugh  
  
"Kimi...can I ask you something?"   
  
"Err...yeah" she said sitting up  
  
"Why do you keep organizing blind dates for me? I mean do you think I'm so incapable of meeting people?"  
  
"No it's not that...it's...well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I've started feeling things for you. And I felt that if you were with someone then I may stop feeling like this."  
  
"You have feelings for me?" he asked as she looked away  
  
"I...I should go Tommy" she said getting up and leaving his room.   
  
He sat and took everything in for a while before he went to follow her, but she was already on the street and heading home before he even got out the front door.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
This is a new idea I had that I just couldn't get rid of so here is a new T/K story.   
  
Will either of them remember what happened that night? Will Tommy do that math problem? Would a duck win a fight against a chicken? Find out next time I can be bothered to update  
  
Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	2. The morning after

**SHOUTOUTS!!!**  
  
**Crazylake42** - No offense, but your dad's a fool. Ducks always win, unless it is a demon chicken, as Rogue Taiji-ya pointed out  
  
**Triela** - Thanks a lot for your review. KIMI AND TOMMY ROCK!!  
  
**Rogue Taiji-ya** - Surely demon chickens would have more important things to do than fight ducks. But you never know  
  
**MysticSorceror** - Wow I've been called unique before, but not in such a nice way. Thanks alot  
  
**TK-421** - I love writing drunk scenes. Most the drunk scenes are from my own experience, such as the chicken vs duck argument. I may include more such as the "What's in a kebab" discussion or "Why grass chose to be green". (yeah I'm weird when I'm drunk)  
  
**DiaTheRyter** - I thought it might be a bit fast, but I decided to go with it so we knew their feelings before they did. Plus I really wanted to get the sexual tension as high as possible before anything happens  
  
===  
  
**So here is chapter 2 read on to see if they remember last night**  
  
===  
  
A slither of light slid across Tommys bed until it stopped on his eyes waking him up. As his eyes cracked open the familiar pain began in his head. Groaning he rubbed his head and made his way to the bathroom picking up a glass on the way. He drank several glasses of water before reaching for the pain killers.  
  
He threw 2 down his neck before taking another drink. He looked into the mirror and stuck out his tongue. Pulling down one of his eye lids he could see they were bloodshot.   
  
Heading back into his room he put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before heading for the kitchen. Opening the fridge he picked up some bacon, sausages, mushrooms, and tomatoes. He picked up a frying pan, threw some oil in and put everything in. Picking up a tin of baked beans, he opened it and cooked it in a saucepan.  
  
It wasn't long until Al was in there to  
  
"You hungover?" he asked sitting down as Tommy continued cooking  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked cracking open 2 eggs and frying them  
  
"You always make a fry-up when your hungover"  
  
"It's the only good thing you taught me from your culture. I suppose you want some too" Tommy said as he picked up some more bacon  
  
"Yeah thanks man. What do you mean by MY culture? I'm English we've got practically the exact same culture"   
  
"But what good have you done since inventing the fry-up?"  
  
"Not much your right"  
  
Tommy laughed as he pulled out 2 plates and put the food on. He put Al's plate infront of him before picking up some tomato ketchup and heading back to the table  
  
"Hey this is good man." Al said before getting a glass of OJ  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So what happened last night? I know Kimi came back the whole building heard her giggling"  
  
"She did?" Tommy asked eating a sausage  
  
"Yeah. Man you must of been wasted."  
  
"Michelle was there. We had to be if we were going to find her interesting"  
  
"No way! Michelle Johnson?"  
  
"Not so loud I'm still hungover" Tommy said rubbing his temples  
  
"Sorry man, but you got to admit that is funny"  
  
"My idea of hell is funny to you?"  
  
"Err...yeah" he said before they laughed  
  
Tommy dropped his knife and fork on his plate and pushed them toward Al  
  
"Your turn to wash up"  
  
"I know. I know" Al said picking his and Tommys plates  
  
Stretching Tommy got up and headed back to his room. After a quick shower he headed to the front door  
  
"If anyone rings for me tell them I'm out" he shouted  
  
"Will do" Al shouted dropping the dishes in the sink and walking back to his room  
  
Tommy pounded the street trying to retrace his steps in an attempt to remember last night. What happened to Kimi if she came home with him? He tried to avoid it, but he had no choice. He had to call Kimi. Reaching in to his pocket to pick up his cell he felt it vibrating. He looked at the screen and sure enough someone sent him a text. It was From Kimi.  
  
_'Hey babe! U up yet? I've been ill all mornin and need som1 to cheer m up. Can u cum over? K XXX'_  
  
'Well that's defiantly Kimi' he thought to himself before replying  
  
_'Yeah sure. I'm feelin a bit ruf myself. I'll be their in 20 mins'_  
  
He spun the phone in his hand before dropping it back in his pocket.   
  
After a quick stop at a Starbucks, to get a Cappuccino, he headed to Kimis.  
  
===  
  
"Hey TomTom" Kimi said as she opened her front door, in her PJs  
  
"I thought you were ill. You seem to chirpy" Tommy said as she led him to her room  
  
"Well I was, but after I had a coffee I felt better. So do you remember much of last night?" she said crossing her legs and tapping next to her  
  
"After about 2 Vodka and beers I forgot my own name" he said lying next to her. She giggled  
  
"Took me about 3"  
  
"I had to make breakfast for Al today too"  
  
"Had too?"  
  
"Well, I was making a fry-up and he came in so I had to" Kimi giggled "What?"  
  
"You do realize that makes you his bitch"  
  
Tommy sat straight up, making his hangover worse  
  
"Ow...I'm not his bitch. I ain't no-ones bitch"  
  
"Except mine"  
  
"Oh yeah obviously" he said before she laughed again. "You heard from any of the guys recently?"  
  
"I got an e-mail from Lil a few days back, but that's been about it. Why?"  
  
"No reason, it's just been ages"  
  
"Think they forgot about us?"  
  
"I don't think anyone could forget about you Kimi"  
  
"I know. Sometimes my cuteness is a curse"  
  
"I was thinking more about your loudness" Tommy said before getting a smack on his arm.  
  
"So...you fancy going out tonight?"  
  
"Depends if Michelle will be there" they both laughed  
  
"That was the most boring conversation I ever endured"  
  
"Endured is the word. Well I got about 5 bucks to my name so I'll go for a few."   
  
"We could just go down the store and buy some beer. You know"  
  
"A night in?"  
  
"Yeah we could order a pizza or something and watch some movies"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, just you and me or should I call Al and the others?"  
  
"Well...I...I'd kinda like it to be just you and me. I mean I don't remember much from last night, but I know I enjoyed myself."  
  
"Hey thats cool by me. As long as it's a ham and pineapple pizza"  
  
"Eww. That is so disgusting. It's meat feast or nothing buster"  
  
"What about Chinese?"  
  
"Yeah that'll do."  
  
"Do you have a menu?"  
  
"No I don't think so. We can just go down and find out though"  
  
"When now?"  
  
"Yeah might aswell"  
  
"Don't you wanna get changed first?"  
  
Kimi looked down and blushed a little  
  
"Ok. OUT!" she said pointing to the door  
  
He laughed before heading to the door. Kimi soon closed it behind him and headed toward her shower.  
  
After about 20 minutes Kimi came out wearing baggy Jeans, a White T-shirt with 'To: Men From: God' and a Dark green Beanie.  
  
"Isn't that my Beanie?"  
  
"Was Tommy." She laughed "Was"  
  
He sighed before following her toward the door.   
  
"So it's defiantly Chinese?" Tommy asked as they got on the street  
  
"Well you didn't want a meat feast pizza"  
  
"Ok then. Do you know which one you want to order from?"  
  
"Yeah the golden phoenix"  
  
20 or so minutes later they managed to get their. And strangely enough greeted by an Indian waiter  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"We're just after a menu" Tommy said. The waiter smiled and lifted his eyebrows  
  
"I see. Well here you go. Enjoy your night" he said winking again  
  
"It's err... not what you think" Tommy started blushing until Kimi butted in  
  
"Oh we will. You should see what he has me do. The Karma Sutra has nothing on us"  
  
The waiters face dropped into shock   
  
"Bye bye" Kimi said with a wicked smile and a wink before grabbing Tommys hand and leaving  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"He was being a dirty old man. Come on no harm no foul" she said letting go of his hand  
  
"Do you ever get embarrassed?"  
  
"What's embarrassed?" she asked before laughing "Come on let's go get a video"  
  
It wasn't long until they were at the video rental store  
  
"So what do you want?" Tommy asked picking up and then putting videos back down  
  
"I dunno. I kinda want to laugh, but I kinda want to get scared senseless"  
  
"What about Maid in Manhattan? Jennifer Lopez acting. It don't get scarier than that" he said as they both laughed  
  
"Not that scary Tommy"  
  
"Ok....Oooh Evil Dead."  
  
"Seen it. I didn't find it scary"  
  
"Yeah? You look the sort"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said with an angry look in her eyes  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing" he said with a wicked smile  
  
Kimi growled at him before turning back to the selection  
  
"Oooh 28 Days Later. I've heard this is a great chiller"  
  
"Oh yeah that is pretty sweet"  
  
"Aww have you seen it?"   
  
"Only half of it"  
  
"Which half?"  
  
"The first"  
  
"Ok we'll get it!" Kimi shouted making the whole store look at her. She shrugged and headed to the desk  
  
"Never embarrassed." Tommy said shaking his head and following her.  
  
=== Later that night  
  
"Get back in the car you wanker!!" Kimi screamed at her TV as the lead was being chased by zombies  
  
"Wanker?" Tommy asked rather confused  
  
"Al taught me some British swear words"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Wanker. Tosser. Mackam. I think they mean the same thing"  
  
"I think I can guess"  
  
They sat in silence watching the TV again. Kimi nervously edged closer to Tommy. Their skin almost touched when a zombie burst out of no were. She screamed and grabbed hold of Tommy, burying her head in his chest. He smiled nervously and wrapped an arm around her  
  
"I-I-It's gone Kimi" he nervously stuttered  
  
She opened an eye and looked at the TV. It was gone, but she liked where she was.  
  
"I don't believe you." she said gripping him tighter  
  
"Trust me it's gone"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine that means I'll have your noodles" he said reaching for her noodles  
  
Kimi quickly let go and took her noodles from his hand  
  
"No you don't you Tossing Mackam Wanker"   
  
Tommy looked at her strangely before they both started laughing  
  
As they did a zombie jumped at the screen again. Kimi screamed again throwing her noodles in the air, which landed on Tommys head.   
  
He looked up as Chop Suey sauce ran down his brow "Mmm. This is good" he said after peeling a noodle from his hair  
  
"That is SO disgusting" she said before laughing again  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Hey I'm back. I'm enjoying writing this story as it is very similar to what my Uni life is like, except the noodles in hair stuff. That was Egg fried rice. Rugrats has now hit the 300 story mark!!! I remember back to 187.   
  
Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R  
  
N/B Tommys room mate Al is a Geordie , from Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Mackams are from Sunderland they don't get on lets say. I thought it would be funny if Kimi thought it was a swear word 


	3. And so it begins

**

* * *

Shout outs  
  
Scorpio Serpent- Well how can you not love this couple? It's the way nature intended, lol Thanks for the review  
  
o.o;; - My story is a place in Yorkshire? Oook lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
MysticSorceror - Well I see keeping close to the characters as the most important thing if your doing fan fiction, I mean having them grow up is obviously gonna make changes, but they should still be the same at the core. Thanks, as always, for your review  
  
Triela - You keep reviewing and you'll keep getting shout outs!!  
  
CrazyLake42 - Well after your last review for 'Just what I needed' I felt compelled to update another story. I've already written the next chapter, but I'm gonna keep you guys hanging on incase I get any better ideas insert evil laugh Anyway thanks for your review and I'm glad i got you laughing. It's always better to be easily amused than easily annoyed ;D  
  
DiaTheRyter - Sorry, but your wrong. Tommy does remember. But their is also a slight change in my idea and I'll be introducing someone "new" in the next chapter. Thanks for your review!  
**  
**_Well here I am again at 2 in the morning can't sleep BECAUSE MY FUCKING ROOMMATE IS LISTING TO FUCKING R&B (This is the point i realize putting it in capitals doesn't mean she can here it, damn) So I sit myself down at my computer open a new word file, open windows media player and listen to some 36 crazyfists and let my imagination flow onto the page....hopefully.  
  
By the way sorry for the language I just get pissed easily when I hear R&B at 2 am (especially when I have a lecture at 8, grr)  
  
Now the following scene is something that really honestly happened to me while I was watching a video with a friend of mine. Needless to say both her and I were incredibly embarrassed and haven't spoken about it (until now, but this is anonymous so it's ok I guess) You will either cry laughing or click off in disgust so you have been warned. Anyway on with the story_**

* * *

"Your incredibly weird you know that?" Kimi said as Tommy finished the last of the noodles on his head  
  
"Yeah well that's why you love me" he said without thinking  
  
"That must be it" Kimi said as the 2 looked each other in the eyes and smiled, but they soon realized what was happening and quickly looked away  
  
"Hey the movies finished" Kimi said quickly jumping to her feet and taking the video out of the machine. Tommy fumbled about trying to find the video case when he lifted up her pillows and saw something he wasn't expecting (I'm not gonna draw a picture for you, lets just say its long, cylindrical and battery powered)  
  
Out of pure interest he picked it up and accidental turned it on. He yelled out aloud dropping it making Kimi come over and yell out loud when she saw it. Quickly grabbing it she put it into her bedside cabinet and looked Tommy dead in the eyes. There faces both grew bright red as the vibrating continued in the draw (I know your gonna think I'm bullshitting, but this honestly happened hand on my heart!)  
  
"Well I better go. Early start you know" Tommy said quickly grabbing his coat and heading to the door  
  
"Yeah good idea. Goodnight!" she said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Groaning Kimi fell to her knees and put her head in her hands  
  
"Please say that didn't happen" she said. Noticing the vibrating was still going she got up, opened the draw and turned it off.  
  
She fell back on her bed and felt a smirk grow on her face, it soon grew to a smile and it wasn't long until she was giggling.  
  
**Next morning**

* * *

Tommy is sat at the kitchen table with Al listening intensely to what he was saying in fits of laughter  
  
"I just couldn't believe it. God knows what possessed me to pick it up." he said as Al finally stopped laughing  
  
"I just can't believe Kimi had one. She looks so innocent!" he said laughing again  
  
"It's not funny dude. She's probably sitting in her room dying of embarrassment as we speak"  
  
**Kimi**

* * *

"Then he picked it up and turned it on!" she said as the other girls in her apartment laughed at her story.  
  
"Why did he pick it up? Did he know what it was?" one asked as the others laughed again  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
**Tommy  
**

* * *

"I suppose it's kinda like sex" Al said looking into space  
  
"What? How?" Tommy asked bemused. Yet his heart skipped a beat  
  
"Well you know what girls uses them for, right?"  
  
"I'm not an idiot"  
  
"Yeah and you touched it so it's kinda like touching..."  
  
"Dude don't even say it! She's a friend I don't want to think of her like that" he said  
  
"Ok ok. All I'm saying is..."  
  
"Stop being a perv dude. It was a...a...I don't know what it was, but were gonna stop talking about it." Tommy said heading back to his room "Oh and don't say anything to Kimi ok?"  
  
"Ok. I'll try" he said as he laughed at the whole thing again  
  
**Kimi**

* * *

"That's a crazy story. What are you gonna say to him when you next see him?"  
  
"I dunno. Knowing Tommy he'll be to embarrassed to even mention it though"  
  
The girls laughed again as Kimi's phone began to ring. She picked it up and 'Tommy' was displayed on the screen. The other girls giggled as Kimi answered  
  
"Muchi-muchi Tommy"  
  
"Err...morning Kimi just wondered if you felt like going for breakfast or something"  
  
"Ok sounds good should I come over or will you come by here?"  
  
"Err...Why don't I meet you at the bagel shop"  
  
Kimi laughed a little  
  
"Yeah sure I'll see you there in a few"  
  
Kimi hung up before her and the girls burst out laughing again.  
  
"What did he want? If I had to ask"  
  
"He just wants to go to breakfast. I'm gonna met him at the bagel shop. AND NO FOLLOWING OK?" she said getting up as the others held their hands to the hearts before laughing.  
  
**Bagel shop  
**

* * *

Tommy sat drinking his coffee waiting for Kimi. He nervously pulled at the cardboard around the cup. It wasn't long until Kimi was there bought a bagel and cappuccino and sat down with him  
  
"Wow, your sexually frustrated" she said noticing the rips in the cardboard of Tommy's cup  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what people do when their sexually frustrated. They tear and pull at stickers and labels" (I dunno if this is true, but my ex told me it was)  
  
"Really?" he asked as he stopped. Kimi nodded with a smile as he continued to drink  
  
"Your not usually up this early Tommy what's wrong?" she said with a cheeky smile  
  
"Nothing i just thought it'd be nice to have breakfast with you, since dinner was ruined last night"  
  
"Oh? How's that?" she said trying to act dumb  
  
"You know the whole...incodent"  
  
"Oh when you found my vibrator" she said slightly louder than she had to  
  
Tommy quickly place his hand over his eyes and turned away from her making Kimi laughed  
  
"Yes...when I found...it"  
  
"Don't be such a prude Tommy. Every girl on campus has one. And if they say they don't they're lying" (Again I dunno if this is true, but my ex told me it was)  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, watch" Kimi said as she stopped a waitress "excuse me this is gonna seem a bit weird, but do you have a vibrator  
  
The waitress and Tommy turned red and couldn't believe what she had just asked  
  
"Well...yes...yes I do" she said before quickly scurrying off  
  
"See" Kimi said triumphantly  
  
"How can you just ask someone a question like that?" Tommy asked in sheer disbelief  
  
"Well you start by speaking and then end your sentence with your voice getting slightly higher." she said as Tommy looked at her confused before they both began laughing.  
  
"Ok ok, but you have to admit you were slightly embarrassed when it happened"  
  
"Maybe...a little" she said with a smile "The look on your face was funny though. You looked more horrified then than at any point in the movie" they both laughed again  
  
"Your incredibly weird you know that?" Tommy said as Kimi finished the last of her bagel.  
  
"Yeah well that's why you love me" she said without thinking  
  
"That must be it" Tommy said as the 2 looked each other in the eyes and smiled  
  
"So do you have any plans for tonight, that don't involve..." Tommy began before Kimi slapped his arm  
  
"Don't be so rude!" they both laughed "No. I have no plans why do you ask?"  
  
"I just feel like going out again tonight. Don't you?" he asked pulling at the cardboard once more.  
  
Kimi smiled "Yeah I suppose, but don't expect anything Mr. frustrated" she said as Tommy stopped  
  
"Damn I can't help it" he said with a laugh  
  
"So where to?"  
  
"I was thinking Gosta. It's student night tonight cheap drinks"  
  
"If you can get to the bar"  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"Hmm...what about...Durty Nelly's the Irish pub on 5th."  
  
"Oh yeah that place was cool. They'll have a band on tonight aswell."  
  
"Then it's settled. Durty Nelly's at 7?"  
  
"Make it 8 I have some stuff to do"  
  
"Sounds good." Kimi looked down at her watch and saw she had a lecture soon "I better go I have a lecture, like, now. I'll see you later." she said and without thinking leaned over and kissed him. She was on her way out when she realized what she had just done and rather than turn around and try to explain she hurried out  
  
'That really didn't help with my frustration.' Tommy thought as he touched his cheek. He was about to get up when he noticed that he would have shown how much he enjoyed that kiss.  
  
**8:10 at Durty Nelly's**

* * *

Kimi and Tommy walk in and jump up on the bar stools and ordered some drinks. They were sure they heard the bartender say something about damn students, but they let it pass.  
  
"This place is great. Why don't we come here more often?" Kimi asked  
  
"Maybe it's the service" Tommy said noticing the glare the barman was giving them  
  
"What's his problem?" she asked  
  
"I probably threw up over him last time I was here or something"  
  
Kimi was quite disgusted with the image, but wasn't surprised by the idea. they both laughed a little as the band came on and started to play a collection of Irish songs.  
  
**A few hours later**

* * *

Tommy stumbled out the door singing Whiskey in the Jar (Thin Lizzy and Metallica did covers of it if you don't know it) while Kimi slowly followed him.  
  
"...She swore that she loved me,  
Never would she leave me..." he began singing as he fell over trash cans and anything else that got in his way. Kimi couldn't help but laugh.  
"But the devil take that women,  
Coz you know she tricked me easy,  
Err...something something something,  
Whiskey in the Jar" They both laughed as Tommy forgot the words  
  
"Your a great singer Tommy" she said as she helped him up from the ground  
  
"Your not so bad yourself" he said with a drunken slur  
  
They laughed the rest of the way home, singing random lyrics of Irish songs or just laughing madly. By the time they got back to Kimi's apartment they had sobered up a little, not much, but a little.  
  
"Tonight has been great Tommy." Kimi said with a huge smile on her face  
  
"It has hasn't it." he smiled back and they hugged. She moved back a little and looked into his eyes. They could feel each others heart beats faster and faster. They both soon closed their eyes and their lips finally touched. Neither of them had kissed so passionately before and neither wanted it to end, but they knew it had to.  
  
Kimi was the first to speak  
  
"Do...do you want to come in" she said biting her lip in anticipation of his answer.  
  
Tommy looked directly into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. yeah I do."  
  
They both smiled again before kissing as Kimi fiddled with the door knob (No dirty thoughts boys and girls!!) She finally managed to open it and the 2 fell into the room. They both laughed for a while, but it didn't take them long to get back to kissing. Closing the door with her foot Kimi rolled on top of Tommy and started kissing him again  
  
"Maybe we should get somewhere more comfortable" Tommy said feeling a shoe in the small of his back  
  
Kimi laughed and got up and jumped onto her bed and motioned for Tommy to join her.  
  
He was more than egar to follow and they were soon kissing again, but a thought struck Kimi and she moved away quickly.  
  
"Wait, do you have any...protection?"  
  
Tommy suddenly felt his heart stop. He was almost sure he didn't. He quickly pulled out his wallet and searched every pocket that was there. His suspicions were right. He didn't.  
  
"Fuck" he said throwing his wallet down and falling back onto the bed  
  
Kimi laughed a little  
  
"Hey it's ok. come here " she said kissing him once more "We've waited all these years so we can wait one more day right?"  
  
"I suppose. But now it'll be less spontaneous and less exciting."  
  
"Just the thought of being with you is more exciting than anything I've experienced before. You don't have to worry about that." They kiss once more before she turns away from him and pulls his arm over the top of her. It wasn't long after that the 2 fell asleep.  
  
**Next morning**

* * *

Kimi was the first to wake. She smiled as she hugged the arm that was wrapped around her. She lifted the hand up and kissed it. As she did she felt Tommy begin to stir. With a smile she turned and looked at him. He was soon awake again and smiled at the person infront of him  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Pickles" she said as her smile grew  
  
"Good morning Miss. Watanabe-Finster" they both laughed and kissed  
  
"So what should we do today?" she said as she stroked his face  
  
"I got a few ideas, but I gotta go to a lecture in an hour." he said as he lost the smile on his face. It soon came back when she kissed him though  
  
"You sure you have to go?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. You know I'd rather be here."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on lets get some breakfast" Kimi said getting up realizing she was still dressed in the clothes she wore last night.  
  
Tommy got up and began to hug her from behind.  
  
"Do you want to go for a bagel?" he asked before she began laughing

* * *

**_I think this is as good enough time as any to end this. I know the ending was rushed, but it's 6 am now I've been working for 4 hours straight and I am beginning to feel the effects of it! As always I hope your enjoying please R/R  
  
N/B the reason Tommy and Al have been referring to her vibrator as "it" is because it's something we guys just find impossible to say, like why don't I drive I don't really want a drink tonight or I'm not really watching the game, watch what you like. (I'm not a self hating man by the way I just enjoy laughing at myself, everyone else does so why shouldn't I?)_**


	4. Tough times

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**water: Why? **

**Billy-o: Well she is kinda cute so I wasn't to sorry, lol. Thanks for the review as always.**

**TK-421: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for the review :D**

**Supernatural 523: I keep planning on doing more chapters to that, but when I sit down to write I can't. I'll keep trying so fingers crossed I'll have something soon.**

**And too all my readers can I say a huge thanks. Your the reason I keep writing :D**

* * *

Tommy sat in his first seminar of the day. As the old hag of a lecturer said something about cosine and sine he sighed. He had better, and in his eyes, more important things on his mind. as the sheet of paper before him stated. 

"Mr. Pickles" said the lecturer right in Tommys ear waking him up from his quite pleasnt day dream.

"Huh? Wha?" he said quickly to the amusement of the rest of his class. He began turning red

"I'm sorry were boring you Mr. Pickles perhaps you'd like to go elsewhere with..." she looked at the paper "...this Kimi of yours"

His face began to burn even more as he looked down at the paper. On it was an incredibly accurate picture of Kimi with her name scrawled around it.

"This...err...it's a character I'm creating for one of my other classes" he said with a sheepish grin

The old lecturer narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Just remember which class you are in"

She began to head back to the front of the class again. Much to Tommys relief. He looked down at his paper again and smiled, but quickly turned to a frown

'Why can't I stop thinking of her?' he thought as he took the paper, folded it and put it in his wallet.

Tommy was lucky. The lesson was nearing the end, but then he saw something he didn't want to. Or should I say someone.

There she was waving frantically through the window. He sighed and gently picked up his bag as to not make a noise. As soon as the lecturer turned her back to the class he, and several others, darted for the door at the back. A few seconds later he was face to face with who he was hoping not to see right then.

"Err..Hey Lil what are you doing here?" (bet you thought it was Kimi ;D)

"Like I need a reason to come visit my boyfriend" she said kissing his cheek

He looked at her confused for a moment

"You broke it off before we went to college Lil, remember?"

"Only for when we're apart. We're together again now so you're my boyfriend again"

"Err...yeah I guess, but I got lectures all day..."

"Skip them. It's not like you'll miss anything super important. Besides I don't want to have to spend 100 dollars worth of train and bus tickets to have to sit in your room all by myself, AGAIN!"

Tommy blushed and began to feel very itchy "Well you wouldn't have to you could go see Kimi" He knew mentioning her name was a bad idea he could feel himself blush more.

Luckily Lil hadn't noticed

"I suppose I could use the time to catch up with her, but I was hoping to catch up on something else" she said winking and rubbing up against him.

He gulped hard "Er...I ...I supose I could miss a few classes" Lil smiled, grabbed his hand and led him over to Tommy's room.

As they got into the elevator of the apartment building Tommy felt Lil start to rub her hands over his body, this would usually have been a turn on for him, but he stood perfectly still feeling no sensation whatsoever.

When the doors opened Lil stopped and grabbed Tommy's hand and led him to his door. She kissed him as the door opened and they both entered.

A while later

Tommy sat at the edge of his bed and watched Lil sleep. This was the girl he'd been with since they were 15 and he always enjoyed sex with her. So why did he push her away now? Why was he feeling so guilty? Was it because he stopped thinking of Lil several months back? Or did he feel like he was now cheating on Kimi just by being in the same room as her?

With a heavy heart he got up and looked over to the girl he once loved. He whispered "I'm sorry" before picking up his bag and gently closing the door behind him.

"Hey stud" he heard from behind him

Turning he saw Al watching TV

"Hey, when she wakes up will you tell her I've gone to lectures." Tommy asked as he headed to the door

"Arn't you gonna tell me who it is first?" Al asked with a smile

"It's Lil" Tommy said as he left

"Oh I thought it was Kimi" he said as he went back to Jerry Springer

Tommy stopped in his tracks

"Wh...Why did you think it was Kimi?" he said as he felt his face begin to burn

"Nothing man, I was kidding" Al replied without looking away from the TV

Tommy quickly hurried out the door

A few hours later Lil had woken up. Her journey was obviously more tyring than she had let on. She stretched and threw on some of Tommys clothes and walked out toward the kitchen where she saw Al.

"Hey Lil. Tommy never said you were coming over" He said offering her a piece of pizza.

"Well it was kind of a suprise. Where is he by the way?"

"He had to go to lectures, he said he was sorry though."

Lil Growled 'That's just like him. The jerk'

"You ok?" Al asked

"Oh. Yeah, just thinking. I don't supose you know Kimi's timetable?"

"No sorry. You may aswell just send her a text message or something"

"I will, I just hope I don't interupt anything."

Kimi

On Kimi's dest there is a piece of paper with "The anatomy of modern art by Kimi Watanabe-Finster" Written on the top, the rest is blank. Kimi is jumping around the room singing along to "Bit Crusherrrr" by Mad Capsule Market (hehe great song) when her phone rings. She stops jumping, turns her stereo off and answers the phone.

"Muchi-muchi" she cherps happily

"Hey Kimi! Guess where I am?"

"Are you here?" she asked excitedly, but soon forgets after remembering the night before

"Yuhuh. I'm at Tommy's apartment. Why don't you get over here?"

"Err...yeah give me 5 minutes and I'll be there" she said hanging up.

Kimi thought for a moment. 'Why was she at Tommy's? Was she saying hi?' She shook those thoughts from her mind, She trusted him.

Jumping over her bed Kimi began to quickly do her make-up. She was soon up and out of her room. Totaly forgetting about her paper.

Just as she said Kimi was at Tommys apartment in 5 minutes and was soon hugging Lil

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" Kimi asked as their embrace ended

"I know you would have said something to Tommy. I know how bad you are at keeping secrets"

"Hey I'm great a keeping secrets! I never told anyone about that crush you had on Tommys dad"

"You had a crush on Tommys dad?" Al said turning away from the TV "This beats Jerry!"

"AL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kimi shouted

"I live here remember."

Kimi turned toward Lil who was bright red

"I'm SO sorry Lil. I didn't know he was here."

"I...It's ok...I...err...need to go have a nap now, you know...travelling thousands of miles has really taken it out of me" she said running into Tommys room and locking the door behind her.

"Oh man" Kimi said rubbing her head,

"Tommy's dad? That's messed up" Al said before Kimi smacked him on the back of the head and following Lil into Tommy's room

Tommy

Tommy sits and looks at some doodles he drew before he began singing to himself (I do this all the time. Yes I am messed up, You know the beginning of Billy Madison when he sings about sun lotion? It's like that. All the time. Constantly. I think it's hereditary, my dad does it to. Err...anyway back to the story and Tommys song. It rocks!)

"I got a pencil, It's made from wood, It's got graphite in it Which makes it work good"

He noticed some people looking at him and soon stopped singing

Tommy's room

Kimi sat down next to Lil on Tommy's bed. Kimi smiled sheepishly

"So...why did you come up here? It'snot like you to cross the country for no reason."

"I came up to see Tommy, I missed him these last few months"

Kimi felt her heart stop.

"Are you planning on getting back with him?"

"Well we never really split up, besides I'm sure he'd like to get back together"

Kimi smiled to herself. She was certain that he did not.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...we just had sex"

Kimi just felt everything around her fall into darkness

"Y..you what?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but we kinda got caught up in the moment."

Kimi sat for a moment before looking at her watch,

"Err... well I have to go to lectures. It...er was great seeing you again Lil." she said before she quickly left the room and headed out to the street.

She could feel the tears in here eyes wellling up and she could hear Lil calling behind her, but she didn't want to stop she didn't want to talk to anyone, but then as she was so lost in thought she bumped into the person she wanted to see least of all.

"Hey Kimi you seem to be in a hurry" He said extending his hand down to her.

"Oh..hi Tommy." she said looking away from him

"Are you ok?" he asked but soon realised she must have spoken with Lil

"Yeah fine. I just found out that my boyfriend cheated on me 1 day after we started dating!"

"You spoke to Lil then?"

"Yes I spoke to Lil! What kind of jerk are you? One minute you sya you love me and you jump into bed with my best friend the next!"

"Wait a minute!"

"What? Did she over powered you and rape you or something?"

Tommy thought for a minute.

"Ki-"

"Just shut up Tommy! You have no idea how I'm feeling right now. I-I-I just can't even look at you know." she said as she walked passed him.

Tommy called after her but she didn't turn around she began walking faster

"What was she talking about" he said under his breath as he began to turn around and head back to his room.

* * *

**Hehehe I bet you didn't think you'd see me again ;D. As always I hope your enjoying please R/R**


End file.
